detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Camillio Martinez
Camillio "Cam" Esmereldo Martinez, is the former school president at A. Nigma High and a close friend of Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart. In the season one finale, The Hair Incident and Chaz's Corner it was revealed that he has something to do with the conspiracy involving Lee, although in The Cam-didate, it is revealed that this was a result of him being hypnotised to help with the prank. History Prior to Series start Camillio first moved to Toronto from Cuba when he was 9 years old. Although he didn't speak English, he was still able to flirt, and made the mistake of doing so with a girl Steve had been sweet on, Brandy. Lee was able to calm the raging bully down, what resulted in Lee and Cam forming a close friendship. Even in spite of Lee's best efforts, Camillio had been bullied into tormenting a classmate named Grayson, including such memoral events as spilling hot soup in his lap and force feeding him a bug sandwich. When Lee turned 10, Camillio was invited to his birthday party alongside the future Outcasts of A. Nigma High where the entertainer The Amazing Finnwich hypnotized him into thinking he was a monkey and Ballerina. Furthermore ever since that event Camillio whenever someone would say the word "butterscotch", Camillio would spontaneously act like a monkey, and return to normal upon saying "queen of hearts". Despite of Lee's best efforts, Camillio would not realize this for 6 years. Season 1 Camillio was present at the Prank like most of the people in the school. Unlike most of the people in the school however Camillio was brainwashed into switching Lee's bag with one full of incriminating evidence. The hypnotism left Camillio with the impression that the bag fell over and he simply put it back on a chair. Camillio was later seen in the rafters acting like a monkey and dumping Potato flakes on the crowd. He is a dedicated friend of Lee and Holger and tries to help them when he can, but just as soon tries to use Lee's popularity to try and get a girlfriend and be part of the in crowd, more often than not having to be convinced by Lee that helping him will aid in his on-going quest to get a girlfriend or be popular. He was able to track an email from Radcircles to the Skaters and forwarded the information to Lee, which gave him a critical clue in clearing his name. He's finally completed his personal quest in the form of Brandy Silver whom as a result of winning a staged fight against Lee has started to go out with him though still is in a faux relationship with Lee. He continues to help Lee with his missions, joining the Down with Lee Club as a double agent in order to feed information about them and their secret partner, Radcircles, to Lee. Camillio has also proven himself knowledgable in pranking materials such as stinkbombs and bananna cream pies being an effective combination. Camillio's retrieval and subsequent destruction of the Prank footage served to increase him to popular status and he is regarded as a hero by much of the school for disposing of the embarrasing footage. However it also contains footage of Camillio switching the bag which in turn increased Lee's suspicions of Camillio being Radcircles even saying to Radcircles "I know who switched my bag. I know it's you CAM!" after which radcircles logged out chuckling. Season 2 After destroying the prank footage, Camillio has been celebrated as a hero and has become incredibly popular,and is enjoying the popularity to the fullest extent, however his friendship with Lee Ping has also become strained do to Lee believing that Camillio has had something to do with the prank. He than confronted Camillio and learned the truth about the bag incident during the prank. This led to Camillio to be a top suspect in the investigation, and in turn he ended his friendship with Lee by reporting to Barrage that Lee was in the girls washroom. Later Lee learns that Cam had been in the rafters during the prank and steals one of his shoes to confirm it and unfortunately succeeds in doing so. Later Lee figured out that Camillio had been hypnotized during the prank while he was under the influence of the "Butterscotch" trigger phrase which explaining his footprint in the rafters so Camillio could throw a sack of potatoe flakes during the prank. Camillio is now determined to find the person who hypnotized him and with his new position as student body president he will most deffinitely be able to help. Camillio also had used his class presidency wrongly, as he once voted for School Uniforms, by accident. Causing the entire school to hate him and a huge drop to his popularity. Luckily he was able to exploit a loop-hole in the student charter of rights to use Vice Principal Victoria to fix his mistake and restore his popularity. During the The Dance Camillio alongside Biffy, Brandy, Greta and Holger tried to foil the plans of Victoria to use The Prank Song to take over the world at the Dance. Camillio was the final student to be hypnotized and placed under Victoria's control, luckily he along with everyone else were freed when Lee destroyed all the phone. Season 3 When Camillio bought a book report from Grayson he ended up trapped in a blackmailing scheme. While being blackmailed Camillio was forced to perform a variety of humiliating tasks, less he face expulsion, such as: getting the school to refer to him as Fartinez, sing that he was in love with Cyrus, record a video of Cyrus eating bugs, pour hot soup into his lap and finally resign as school president. Along the way he met several other blackmail victims, together they determined that the only thing they had in common is that they were all in the same third grade class, as well as eliminate their fellow classmates not being blackmailed. Season 4 Camillio is the only member of the blackmail group not to resign from his position, instead he concludes that his fellow Blackmail victim Grayson is responsible: according to Chaz, whom aired the humiliating footage of Camillio for the blackmailer, he heard loud squeaking when he picked up the footage, Camillio later made the connection between said squeaking and Grayson's wheel chair. After a brief confrontation with Grayson with assistance from Lee and Brandy, Cam was called to the principal's office by Principal Wurst. Believing that Grayson had exposed him, Cam admitted to Wurst that he had cheated which led to his suspension and being relieved of the presidency. During his suspension, Cam was visited by Grayson who appeared remorseful for his role in Cam's predicament. Cam then learnt that Grayson had blackmailed everyone as revenge for being bullied in the 3rd grade. Then he learned that he, Lee, Biffy and Holger are being looked for by Kimmie's mom Cassandra to be shipped off to Coral Grove and he thought Brandy would be in danger so he unsuccessfully tried to give a warning call to her but then when he and his friends get to the underground tunnels that lead to Coral Grove so he left Lee, Holger and Biffy to go to Coral Grove while he Cam makes a distraction and he also breaks his phone in the process. Then he soon met up with Brandy and told her that he was being looked for so Brandy covered him by kissing him which left Camillio shocked! as that was his first ever kiss he got from a girl !so he and Brandy went through the vents just like Lee Ping did as he sneaked out of detention. However they got caught and Principal Wurst was looking for the secret locker where Finnwich's cipher is and found Cam and started to empty out Cam's pockets and then found the 2nd key to the Pyramid and then sent Cam and Brandy down along with the other student body to rebuild the Pyramid now that they have the Cipher. He was then later sent along with Brandy to rebuild the ancient Pyramid along with the rest of the student body where he and Brandy managed to pull off a distraction and escaped but found a crystalized Barrage who demands that they decrystalize him and together with Barrage they sneaked underground and caused a mayhem by crystalizing the robot janitor cleaners and the Principal Wurst clones and after the battle was over, Cam and Brandy kissed. Personality Camillio likes to think of himself as a street smart self-styled gangster, when in reality he is more often than not oblivious to those around him and what they think of him. Although he tries to help his friends when he can he'd far sooner try to use Lee's popularity for his own gain and is mostly unsuccessful. Cam is still a loveable and confident guy who wouldn't turn down a chance of either flirting with girls or partying. He appears carefree and lively even in serious situations what makes him seem like a lazy jokester who avoids responsibily at all costs. Hedonistic nature hampers Cam's image of a responsible and decent school president since he usually uses this image to gain popularity or something he wants easily. However that doesn't mean that Cam can't be a worthy leader of 'his' people as he often fearlessly stands up for the whole school against Barrage's dictatorship. When pushed to the edge, Cam proves to be a dedicated and persistent problem-solver, as proven in "Fence-O-Palooza". Cam is genuinely caring for the ones he holds close and is quite attentive. Despite his general goofness he is observant and supportive towards his friends, as seen with his relationship with Brandy or helping Lee out. His fierce loyalty is the thing that makes Lee consider him his truest friend. He is gullible enough to fall for Chaz's crazed idea about the Space Zombie Flu, but at the same time is close-minded enough not to believe about the conspiracy, but is still aware of Lee's innocence. Abilities Camillio does not seem to have many notable abilities to speak of: he is not fast due to his slow legs and gets from average to bad grades in school. He has been hypnotized in childhood, implying that he is very suggestible. Despite his lack of success with other school subjects, he has been shown to be exceptionally good at history. After destroying the prank footage he has been celebrated as a hero and now as some control and influence over the popular cliques at A. Nigma High. Cam has also shown to be rather agile when he wants to be (especially while in monkey mode) able to do feats of acrobatics with no apparent difficulty. This helped to save Lee's (and his own) life. Cam has also been good at providing distractions, allowing Lee and others to evade notice. Quotes * "Yeah you know what? I do rock! (to Brandy) Hear that? Ping thinks I rock!" * "That was like, my first, you know... thing, like ever." * "Ugh, so many pages and words, it's like I get it man, you're a book!" - "Return Of The Ping" * "Free tickets? Sure, I'll turn on you." - "The Down With Lee Club" Trivia *Cam is exceptionally good at history despite getting bad grades in other subjects. *Camillio rarely takes his shoes off because of an intensive odor of his feet. ("If the Shoe Fits") ** Thanks to Holger, Lee and Biffy used this secret to gain votes on election day. ** It was revealed that Cam has seen a large number of doctors to try and cure him of his foot odor but they all failed to do so. *Due to Holger suggesting the idea, Cam is the person to reveal that Lee Ping has a crush on Tina Kwee to the entire student body during election day. *Cam stated that he was picked up over his accent in 4-5th grades ("Revenge of the Cycle Killers"). *Cam stated that he doesn't really like reading. (Double Date) **Once he does read a book, he believes in everything stated in said in it, even if it's content is a pure fiction. (28 Sneezes Later). Profile Gallery Deten010.jpg|an early design for Camillio Cc20.png Cc18.png Thi15.png Camandcheers.png Bb16.png Bb7.png Bb2.png Bb.png Fnb11.png Fnb9.png Fnb7.png Fnb3.png Sod17.png Sod15.png Sod7.png Sans titre 4.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 11.jpg DSCN1651.jpg evil cam.png|camillo CantMissThursday wideskyscraper detentionaire-1-.jpg NOOO!.png|Camillio purchasing a backpack like Lee's. Cc4.png Holger VS Robot Cam.png Camilio is AWESOME!.png|Cam eating a biscuit and speaking to Lee Coolilio.png|Cam with the cool kids New Bitmap Image (22).png New Bitmap Image (25).png|Camillio's awesome entrance New Bitmap Image (26).png New Bitmap Image (27).png|Cam reveals Lee's crush New Bitmap Image (28).png|Lee says Butterscotch New Bitmap Image (29).png|Cam, hypnotized New Bitmap Image (30).png|In monkey mode, Cam grabs a sack of potato flakes.. New Bitmap Image (31).png|... And dumps them on everyone New Bitmap Image (37).png CamandBuds.png|Cam with his two best friends, Lee Ping and Holger Holgaart Scanning wendell.png|Wendell looks for Cam with his mechanical eye Camilee.png|Camillio and Lee find the schematics for the prank (although it is revealed they are fake) Chimpanzee Cam.png|Camillio behaving like a monkey because of hypnosis Corn.png|Holger with Cam at the fair Queen of Butterscotch.png|Lee riding Cam in monkey mode Cam swithing Lee's backpack.png|Cam switching Lee's backpack under the influence of hypnosis New Bitmap Image (73).png|Lee and Cam nearly died thanks to an attack from the Vagabods. Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 3.02.24 PM.png Wenitch.png|Lee and Cam look at Wendell and Finnwich Linnwich.png|Cam hypnotised to be a monkey... again. Magazine clippings.png|Cam was in the paper because of Finnwich's appearance Fallwich.png Cam is AWESOME!.png I hate you brad.png|Cam looks at Lee and Brad Blaster! Star War ripped off!.png Tina and brad FTL!.png|Cam hides I am sure his name is varrage.png|Cam with Lee ~.png Camgermeister.png|The unitard Cam was meant to wear Dru.png CamsHair.png|Cam during 'Finding Finnwich' Refusal.png|Cam refuses to believe that Lynch Webber is Radcircles. Kimillio.png No! Lina!!! DX.png 15 Cam and Brandy.JPG|Cam and Brandy 16 Lee has been expelled.JPG|Holger tells Brandy and Cam Lee has been expelled 20 The office trashed.JPG|Cam enters Barrage's destroyed office 21 Holger playing Knock Knock.JPG|Cam, Holger, and Greta being watched by Lynch 32 Trapped.JPG|Cam blocking the door 34 Hand over your phones.JPG|Cam trying to tell everyone to hand in their phones 43 Did we win.JPG|"Did we win?" Return Of the king, I mean Ping!.png|Cam Dancing Chazee.png Camillio 2.jpg Camileo martinez.png Clogspiracy.png The return of ping.png The Second Prank 11.JPG Making a phone-call.jpg Same Class.JPG|Cam's 3rd Grade Class Helping Cam Cheat.JPG|Cam Cheating 33 Seeing everyone go out.JPG 30 Desinfect him Now.JPG Deciding to go to the roof.JPG 25 Chaz tellign Cam and Holger they need to get out of there.JPG 17 Cam and Holg fearing Lee has Space Zombie Flu.JPG 14 Cam evading the germs.JPG 11 Holger and Cam afraid the school might have Space Zombie Flu.JPG 3 Title card.JPG 4 Holger being overprotective of Cam.JPG 5 Holger being overprotective of Cam 2.JPG 7 Cam enjoying being president.JPG 9 Holger worried for his date.JPG 10 Cam arriving late for the meeting.JPG 15 There's no way I voted for this.JPG 17 I think we need to have like a ..re-vote.JPG 16 Who's exited for the school uniforms.JPG 28 Cam fixing things.JPG 27 Why all the long faces.JPG 37 Saved.JPG 36 Trapped.JPG 35 In front of the Pyramid.JPG 31 Holger afraid of Cam in monkey mode.JPG 26 In the brainwashing room.JPG 25 In front of the Taz.JPG 21 In the Library.JPG 20 Can't believe we missed the Taz.JPG 19 Close call.JPG 18 Shh.JPG 15 Lee questioning Lou.JPG 14 The bait.JPG 9 Cam offering to get a whisker for the Outcasts.JPG 8 Is there anything you aren't scare of.JPG 3 Cam mad that he was hipnotized.JPG 2 Tittlecard.JPG 41 Out of mind control.JPG 39 Lee trying to stop Cam and Brandy.JPG 37 Going after Lee.JPG 28 Hello.JPG 27 In the brainwashing room.JPG 18 We're going down!.JPG 17 Under control of the Prank Song.JPG 16 It's a trap!.JPG 15 Lovebird fight.JPG 7 Cam rehearsing for the role of Alexander.JPG 8 Cam not interested in any of the conspiracy.JPG 12 Cam going first.JPG 14 But I didn't even do anything.JPG 16 Cam will be the Tazelwurm.JPG 17 All I say is Hiss!.JPG 40 Cam and Biffy.JPG 45 Everyone calls Lee so he comes to the play.JPG 49 Hiss.JPG 50 Your cover's blown! Run!.JPG 4 Did you wash that hand.JPG 5 Cam telling Lee the email was sent to all the students.JPG 6 No one is going to believe it.JPG 7 Brandy being sick by Lee.JPG 9 Cam worried about Lee's popularity.JPG 11 The Mathletes.JPG 12 Holger finding out Lee was a Mathlete.JPG 13 Such is the circle of life bro.JPG 14 It's gotta be Irwin.JPG 15 Lee convinced Irwin is Radcircles.JPG 16 Hold me!.JPG 19 I'm In!.JPG 26 Just follow my lead.JPG 38 Camio and Tinaet.JPG 39 Library card- a girl's best friend.JPG 48 Cam. Tina..JPG 49 That way!.JPG 51 The prank email came from the Old Principal's account.JPG 6 Lee believes Rad emailed him the numbers.JPG 7 Is that Bacon.JPG 8 Holger believes his choice in breakfast is good.JPG 9 The Taz takes Holger's drink.JPG 10 Lee remembers the Taz had taken his phone.JPG 30 FOOD FIGHT.JPG 36 Lee is confused Barrage didn't get him sent to detention.JPG 37 If I can't get detention, I'll get the 15th Graders detention.JPG 47 The 15th Graders going after Holger.JPG 49 Everyone against the 15th Graders.JPG carmilio.15087.55.png 66666.JPG 6666.JPG 222.JPG 22.JPG 9999999.JPG 8888.JPG S90823-131906.jpg|Fifth-graders S90823-131915.jpg S91031-233657.jpg S91103-225826.jpg S91103-225827.jpg|Younger Lee and Cam S91103-225905.jpg S91103-225837.jpg S91103-225842.jpg S91103-225846.jpg S91103-234005.jpg|Hypno-mode S91104-110559.jpg|Younger class picture S91031-233511.jpg Video Detentionaire - Lee introduces Cam|Lee introduces his friend Camillio Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 1|Lee exploits Camillio's Foot Odour Detentionaire - Vote For Cam!|Prank Peanuts- Cam makes it seem like a practical joke from Lee Detentionaire - Vote For Lee! 2|Lee reveals Camillio with a small toy from a sleepover Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:Popular Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Student Council